Morishige X Mayu One Shot Collection (Lemon Edition)
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: One Shot Series but only for Lemons. Whats not to love? Rated M for Lemons.
1. Introduction

**Do you like Lemons? Yes, you. The one with the stella good looks. Yes. Do you like Lemons? Of course you do. That`s why you`re here. And do you like well written fan fictions? Again, of course you do. That`s why your reading one of my stories. If you answered yes to these questions then boy do I have good news for you. I have decided to make a One Shot series solely for lemony stories, purely for YOUR entertainment. If you have any suggestions please feel free to drop a review and I`ll work my magic. Now, let the lemons begin.**


	2. The Whipped Cream Dream

She was handcuffed to my bed dressed only in her bra and her light blue and white stripped panties. Each wrist and ankle was tied to each corresponding corner of the bed by a scarf so she was spread out in front of y in an X position; unable to move. I grabbed my can of whipped cream and walked over to her head and looked down at her deliciously cute face. Her soft brown eyes were mesmerizing. Those combined with her half nervous, half excited smile made her look so cute it almost made me feel guilty about all the dirty things I was gonna do to her. I squirted some of the whipped cream onto her little nose. I bent over and licked it ff. she giggled a little as my tongue made contact with her war skin. I kissed her nose lightly again and then went after her lips. She was warm and soft. She was perfect. My tongue battled with hers for dominance as I deepened the kiss. I gently ran my hand against her exposed belly. Her skin was so soft and warm. My fingers only lightly touching her skin but as I did this she moaned and gave up trying to resist my kiss. I broke away from her leaving her panting and a long thin link strand of saliva between my mouth and hers. I made my way down her body, kissing her skin as I went. I squirted more cram into her bellybutton. I licked the cream from her skin and she giggled a little. As I did this I move my hands around to her sides and began to tickle her. She began to laugh a little harder and tried to move against the restraints but it was useless. I stopped tickling her and her laughter slowly faded away. I moved down her legs kissing her thighs and claves as I went until I got to her feet. She had such cute little toes. I covered her feet in the cream and licked and licked it all from her cute little toes. She giggled as I continued to worship her feet with my tongue, licking and sucking each individual nail painted toe as I went. It was perfect. She was perfect. We were perfect. Together. Deciding things needed to escalate to further I stood up from where I was crouching by her feet and got into the bed myself, I crawled over to her and starred down at her face, ready to kiss her. I felt her feet wrap round my leg as the other started playfully teasing my thigh. I leant forward to kiss her but stopped before I could reach her lips. I felt ill. Very ill.  
"Oh my god, Shig. You look so pale." She said, clearly very worried.  
"I think, I think I-" My voice failed me as I started to feel faint and dizzy. The last thing I remember is the look of panic in her eye before I fell to the floor and my vision went black.

 **A/N: Well, hope you like lemons. Light lemons, but still lemons. But don't worry, you lemon lovers, things well get a little bit more 'smexier' in future chapters. Also, a little bit of trivia for any loyal fan reading; this is what Shig and Mayu were talking about in the 'Lovesick' chapter of my one shot series. So kudos to anyone who got that. Anyway, one again, thank you very much for reading and goodnight.**


	3. Hot and Wet

"And soooooo sally can wait. She knows it`s too late as she`s walking on byyyyy." The water from the shower head poured down on me, my covering my ears and luckily sparing me the pain of listening to myself sing. I may be an actor but I`m no singer.  
"My souuulll slides away." A voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. I twisted the knob to stop the flow of water.  
"Hello? Mayu?" I said. Silence. I shrugged it off. She must still be at work. I turned the water back on and just stood under the torrent, enjoying the feeling of warmth. I heard the sound of the door opening and figure stepped inside the bathroom. I didn't have my glasses on so I couldn't see very well to begin and the steam from the hot water on the glass made it worse but I breathed a sigh of relief to see the figure was a girl. It was probably Mayu. She must`ve gotten home early from work and not heard me in the shower.  
"Mayu! Are you deaf!? I`m in the shower, get out!" I shouted. She didn't respond but I saw her move and fidget a bit. No way…..she couldn't be. I saw her bra land on the windowsill. She was. She was stripping.  
"Mayu! What the hell are yo-?" I was interrupted by the shower door opening. I spun around to face the wall. I felt her naked body budge up next to me. The shower door closed. I felt her soft, wet skin pressed against my back.  
"Hi honey, I`m home." She said. I gave a small nervous laugh.  
"M-Mayu, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, half nervous, half excited.  
"Well," she began; leaning onto me to whisper in my ear. "I`m a dirty, dirty girl and I need you to help clean Me." she whispered seductively. I gulped. That sounded awesome. I felt myself start to grow. She could be so, so sexy sometimes. She grabbed my hand and whispered again.  
"Come on Shig, turn around. You can`t clean what you can`t see." I turned around to face her and then died. And I remained dead for the next 10 minutes or so because I refuse to accept that that moment was anything less than heaven. Her brown hair pushed back behind her, the hot water dripping down her perfect pale skin, her breasts pushed up close against my body. It was paradise. She looked at me and smiled and then looked down at 'me'. Her smile grew even bigger.  
"Wow." she said.  
"S-shut up." I said, leaning forward and kissing her. I felt her hand go round the back of my head and I did the same to her. I deepened the kiss and heard her moan. I grew harder. She must`ve felt it and her other hand started to tease me; her fingers brushing against my inner thigh. I broke away from the kiss.  
"You`re such a tease." I said. She laughed, turning around. She bent over to pick up a bottle of body wash. I looked down at that amazing sight. She must`ve known I was looking as she gave her ass a little shake.  
"You`re such a perv, Shig." She said. I scoffed.  
"Says the one that climbed into their boyfriends shower." I replied. She stood back up.  
"Now, clean me." she said, grinning. "I`m a very dirty girl." She handed me the bottle and turned back around, her back facing me. I put some of the gel on my hands and started to massage her back. She moaned my name as I rubbed in between her shoulder blades.  
"Ohhh Shig, you`re so good." I grew harder at her words. She turned around to face me. I rubbed more of the gel into my hands and started to massage her breasts. She moaned even louder as I started to rub her nipples. Her breasts looked just perfect as the hot water ran of her skin and patted down onto the floor of the shower. As I continued to play with her breasts I saw her hand go down.  
"Time to make you feel good, too." She said, her voice dripping with lust. Her small hand took hold of my cock and she started to pump it slowly. Now it was my turn to moan in pleasure.  
"Oh Mayu, you`re amazing." I leant forward to kiss her passionately as she continued to gently pump my cock. I continued to play with her breasts and nipples with one hand as my other hand worked its way round her body to rest it`s self on her ass. I gave one of her cheeks a squeeze and she let out a cute little squeal.  
"Sh-Shig, getting a little confident aren't we." She said, breaking away from the kiss. "Now, speaking of confidence." She crouched down and got onto her knees, her hand still pumping my cock. I looked down at her cute little face as she winked at me.  
"What is it Shig?" she said, her voice dripping with lust.  
"P-please, Mayu, do it." I could barely control myself.  
"Do what Shig? I can`t help you if you don't tell me."  
"Please Mayu, suck me off." I was blood red with embarrassment, but I didn't care. You wouldn't either if your girlfriend was about to give you a blowjob in the shower after a hot steamy make out session.  
"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she said, seductively. When she said the word hard she gave my dick a little squeeze. I felt like I was about to explode. I looked up at the sky, getting ready for what was about to happen. The water from the shower covering my face. I closed my eyes in anticipation. The water stopped. I opened my eyes. I twiddled the shower dial. Nothing.  
"Damn it." I said, looking down but she was gone. She`d gotten out of the shower and was now towelling herself off. My mind was just gone.  
"Wait Mayu! Where are you going?" I shouted as she left the bathroom and began walking down the hallway to our bedroom.  
"To get dressed!" she shouted back "I thought we could try that new smoke house tonight! They have Friday night special!"  
"B-but what about my blowjob?!" I shouted back at her. I then heard her suddenly explode with laughter. There was then a crash from the bed room. She must`ve fallen over. But she continued laughing in hysterics. I heard her pick herself up and she staggered back to the bathroom door in tears.  
"Oh my god!" she cried in between bouts of laughter. "That`s priceless. I gotta get that on a t-shirt." I didn't reply. "Awwww, you look so sad." She said still fighting back the giggles. "You look so pitiful sat on the floor under the shower with your legs curled up." The shower suddenly decided to work again it poured water down on me. Somehow it didn't feel as good as 5 minutes ago. This set her off again and she collapsed onto the floor in laughter.  
"Shut up, Mayu."

 **A/N: Well, that was pretty 'steamy'. *drum snare*. Heh, funny. Anyway, question is, when will Morshige finally be satisfied? He`s** _ **come**_ **pretty close twice but he`s fallen short everyime. When will lady luck** _ **come**_ **to his aid. The answer, next time, maybe. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	4. Little Circles

Me and Mayu were sat on the sofa in our apartment with some terrible American movie that I wasn't really into but she loved. Mayu squirmed and moved in her seat.  
"Oh my god, Mayu. Please stop fidgeting." I said. She moved around again to get confortable and rested her legs on my lap. "What are we evening watching anyway?" I moaned.  
"It`s called 40 days and 40 nights." She replied. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked twitter; nothing interesting. I checked if I had any unseen text or missed calls but I came up short again. I guess people aren't that active at 1 in the morning. I looked back to the TV as I slipped my phone back in my jeans pocket.  
"Now what`re they doing?" I asked.  
"He`s pleasing her by gently and softly tickling her with a feather." She said, biting her lip.  
"You into that sort of stuff?" I asked jokingly.  
"N-no, of course I`m not." She snapped defensively, turning her head away from me and folding her arms. "That`s stupid. You`re stupid." I kept quiet. I must`ve struck a nerve. Never had she once mentioned that in all our times together. Perhaps she was keeping it a secret because she was embarrassed about it. I knew I probably shouldn't have but I decided to do a little experiment. Her legs were rested on my lap so her feet were exposed. She was wearing socks but it the reaction should still be similar. Over the course of a few minutes, I moved my right hand (the hand of the arm furthest away from her) slowly down to my side so she wouldn't notice what I was doing. When I was in position, I raised my hand and ran my fingers across her foot. She didn't say anything but I saw she was trying to keep herself from smiling. I did it again, a little more time. A smile broke onto her face as she wriggled her toes. I ran my fingers across the ball of her heel and she giggled a little.  
"Shig, cut it out." She said, trying not to show she was enjoying it. I gently removed her sock and ran my fingers through the spaces in between her toes. She moaned and moved her foot a little bit further away from me but still keeping her leg on my lap.  
"Shig, no." she said, her face beaming. And that's when I saw it. She was making little circles with her finger across her leg. This was the subconscious Mayu code for 'Oh my god. This is amazing. Please never stop.'  
"Uh Mayu?"  
"Yes, Shig?" she replied.  
"Circles." I said. She looked down at what she was subconsciously doing and blushed. She then moved her other leg onto my lap and looked up and ceiling to avoid eye contact. I smiled.  
"You`re secretly enjoying this aren't you?" I said cockily, as I removed the sock from her other foot. She didn't respond. I looked at the TV; the guy was blowing flower petals across the girl's stomach. She looked pretty into it. An idea popped into my head. I continued to gently tickle both of her soles and then blew air onto her feet. She moaned again and I watched her hand go down to her breasts as she started rubbing her nipples through her top.  
"Mayu!" I shouted, jumping up from the sofa. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I was trying not to laugh.  
"I… I uhhhh." She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.  
"Mayu…. do you…?" I began.  
"Please no Shig, don't say it." she said, the pillow muffling her voice.  
"You have a fetish for being tickled." She threw the pillow across the room and spun her head to look at me.  
"All right, fine. Yes. Yes I do. I have a fetish for being tickled. I watched this movie ages ago and I thought this scene looked really cool and I really wanted to try it but I didn't wanna say anything coz I was too embarrassed to and sometimes I dream about you tickling me whilst I finger myself because the idea of that really turns me on!" she blurted out. I fell back down onto the sofa, gobsmacked. I looked her in the eyes. I could tell she wasn't lying but I just couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.  
"What`s so funny?" she snapped.  
"You. You are." I replied, laughing. "Why`re you embarrassed? There`s need to be. It`s just a kink. Everyone has one. A little something different that really gets them going." I moved across the sofa so I could get closer to her. "And besides, if it turns you on….." I ran my across her leg, gently tickling her with my fingers as I went. I leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Then let`s go for it." She beamed at me and started to take her shirt off. She leant back on the sofa as I leant over her. I gently ran my fingers down the side of her stomach as her hand went down into her panties. I gently tickled her sides as she started to finger herself.  
"Oh Shig. More." She moaned, biting her lip. I tickled her a little harder and she started going faster. I leant forward to kiss her neck. She tilted her head a little.  
"I want you to finger me." she whispered in my ear and winking at me. I continued to tickle her stomach with my right as my left hand went south to her panties. She removed her own fingers and put her arm round my back. I pulled down her panties revealing her flower. I inserted one finger inside her and she moaned out my name. She was so hot and wet, it was heavenly. I put in a second and I felt her finger nails dig into my back as she moaned in pleasure.  
"Please Shig…" she moaned.  
"What is it Mayu?" I teased. She continued to moan in pleasure.  
"Please, make me…."  
"Make you what, my sweet Mayu? I can`t help you if you don`t help me." I felt her finger dig even deeper into my back.  
"Make me cum, Shig." She said, her voice dripping with desire. I started to pump my fingers in and out of her slowly.  
"Faster!" she moaned, tipping her head back. I did as she asked. I was going as fast as I could go. I tickled her inner walls with my two fingers.  
"Shig! I`m cumming!" she screamed, burying her other hand into my back. I felt her tense around my hand as she squirted. She panted heavily as I removed my fingers from her. She was bright red in the face. She took hold of my hand and licked the fingers that had just been inside her. A naughty girl grin plastered on her face. I felt cock throb. I was so focused on her I hadn't noticed my own desire. She then suddenly removed my hand from her mouth and sat bolt upright and started to stare directly ahead of her.  
"Uhhhh…Mayu?" I waved my hand in front of her eyes. Nothing. "Mayu, are you all right?" I looked down at her hands. She was drawing the little circles on her legs as fast as possible. I looked at her eyes. She looked so focused, like she was trying to think of a million things at once. She then suddenly jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat.  
"Mayu, where are we going?" I asked, as she pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.  
"I`m gonna fuck your brains out." She said, bluntly as she dragged me into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed.  
"Uhh, okay." I agreed, smiling like an idiot. She crawled on top of me and straddled me as she pulled my shirt off and threw it into some corner of the room. She began to kiss me like crazy. On my lips, on my neck, on my chest, everywhere.  
"Whoa Mayu? What`s gotten into you?" I asked, excitedly.  
"I dunno Shig." She said, undoing her bra and throwing it onto the floor. "I just feel so ready. I want you to just ravish me. Make me yours Shig." I obliged. I took my jeans off and she rubbed her hands against my boxers. She gave a naughty grin as she played with my cock through the fabric. She pulled her panties off and started grinding against me. I put my hands on her breasts and started to rub her nipples. She moaned at the touch. She pulled my boxers down exposing my cock. She grabbed it and started to pump it.  
"You like that don't you?" she said, seductively. I nodded. I sure did. She positioned herself over my cock.  
"You ready?" I asked. She nodded. She lowered herself onto my cock and we both moaned at the same time. I began to thrust inside her as she moaned and bucked her hips. She tipped her head back in pleasure as she ran her hands over my chest. I continued to play with her breasts as I thrusted into her quicker.  
"Mayu, I think I`m gonna cum." I moaned.  
"Me too." She moaned back. "Let`s cum together."  
"3, 2, 1! Now!" I shouted. I felt myself ejaculate as my cum shooted up inside her as she squirted over my groin. She panted heavily as her hot, sweaty body collapsed onto the bed down next to me. We lay in silence for a moment, just getting our breath back. I looked sideways at her.  
"That was awesome." I said, laughing a little. She looked at me and beamed.  
"It sure was." She replied. I put my arm around her and pulled her naked figure close to me. The last thing I remember was falling asleep with the scent of her body consuming my mind.

 **A/N: See, everybody. I** _ **came**_ **through on my promise. Heh. Well I hope you enjoyed that as much as those two did if you did leave a review. I`ll also start to take suggestions if anyone has any ideas they`d like me to explore. Thank you very much for reading, Goodnight.**


End file.
